trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Bendarri Empire
The Bendarri The Bendarri Empire is a nation of Bear people and their friends. The are similar in many ways to the Federation. They are a Federation or an Alliance with a Constitutional Monarchy perched on top of it. They are allies of the Federation. Or as they like to style it, the Federation is their ally. 'Why (Meta)' : The Bendarri are a "Good Guy" nation created by Kitty Howard due to control issues in the Original DS10 game in 1994 Category:Political Units Category:Races 'Who' : The Bendarri themselves are Bear people from Bendervar. This is one of the "Five Worlds" These world are populated by "Animal" People of various kinds. How this came to be is not well understood by the Bendarri or their friends. 'Where:' About 10 O'Clock on the map of the classic Federation area. 'When' : The Bendarri had their first warp drive in the 1800s, but were hampered by warfare and intrigue, and didn't develop faster warp drives until later. The Bendarri Empire as a stellar nation coalesced in the late 2100's as a result of As'Taan attack. 'Planets' Many worlds in the area show signs of having been terraformed in the past, although by whom remains mysterious. This doesn't mean there are no other planets, there are many - these are just the ones we know right now. More may be added as we go along. Bendervar: Home of the Bendarri, Bear Folk. This planet has a large temperate zone and larger arctic zones Terceirard: Home of Momra and dozens of different species of folk, This world was rent by violence, civil war and factionalism until the founding of the Empire. Radipaka: Home of the Cat Folk. A normal, pretty, Earthlike world. Formerly also home of the Snarfs. They were killed and eaten. Serdesa: A hotter planet than Earth with larger desert and dry grassland regions. Home of Lizard Folk. In the late 20th and early 21st Century, Serdesan Lizard Folk formed a large part of Momra's army. There was some bad blood about that afterwards, but that's long in the past now. Varsanah: Another nice, earthlike world with plenty of different climates and Terrain. Populated mainly by Jackal Folk, with a smattering of other types of people. Since the invention of Warp Drive by the Bendarri and the spread of this technology, people from all of the various worlds have settled on other worlds. The Bendarri are great fans of getting along and trade and friendship. They're not big fans of insular behavior or provincial attitudes. New Canbrini: A World Colonized by humans from Earth. They are citizens of the Empire and co-exist with everyone else. Early on they were considered exotic and pleasantly odd. Now it's another world in the Empire. Forgal: A Planet of humans inhabited by clones of a long crashed Starship crew. Much remains unknown. Forgal appreciates non-native humans. The same 7 faces get old after a while. Tawareo: a planet inhabited by humans and an Aquatic Species. This wiorld has more water and less land area than Earth. The Bendarri came is as peace makers between the sides and successfully ended a long brewing war between the Humans and the Ocean Dwellers. The Ocean Dwellers have built a few of their own starships to emphasize their capacity to do so. The Old Trading Post: A World formerly used as a trading post during the Second Al-Aurian Empire. When it was abandoned, some idiot thought it would be funny to set the base's automatic machinery to building at random. They had very good technology and so miles upon miles of random, empty rooms, corridors, chambers and so on have been dug into the surface by obedient if not terribly bright building machines. The world is patrolled regularly, since it has been used by Pirates as a base on more than one occasion. Category:Political Units Category:Races 'Federation worlds' Korinna System: Home of the Rimward end of the UFP/Bendarri Border and Deep Space 10. (See GURS Space Atlas 1 Pgs 34 and 36) Belconia: A Federation World, it marks the Coreward end of the Bendarri/UFP border. A world of mostly humans from Earth and Gideon, with the traditional smattering of others. A small base station there, Station B-9, has been upgraded to almost full Starbase and a number of Starfleet ships are based there. Not enough, but a number. 'Neutral Worlds:' Altea: A pretty, Earthlike world. A planet of humans in a 1990s tech level, they are protected by an elite squad of pilots who fly ancient artifact ships guarding their world. The Size of shuttles, these one man ships pack fire power and protection the equivalent of the biggest battlewagon the Bendarri or the Federation could build. Altea is considered Neutral because of an ongoing conflict with the Galra Empire. The Galra have made it known that any trade or technology upgrades for the Alteans would be considered an act of war. The Bendarri have taken a hands-off approach to avoid antagonizing the Galra. But Freelancers come and go, when they can evade the Galra Blockade. Hommond: This world is also populated by humans. They have some technology captured from Orion and Musari raiders. They also have an ancient artifact. An Android maker. When a Human of exceptional courage and devotion to duty is very old, or killed in the line of duty, the Government of Hommond runs them through the Android maker. This uploads the mind of the subject into a new android body and kills the original (If they're not already dead) The Androids are part of the "Star Hawks" defense force. They're told that they are cyborgs and after their time in service they will go home. In actuality, this is not intended. The Bendarri declared Neutrality in regards to Hommond when they discovered this. They consider the practice to be highly unethical. They welcome anyone who wants to leave the Hommond system, human or Android. 'Enemies:' As'Taan: They look like Bald Otter/Moles. They have a narrow people button. Only other As'Taan are acceptable as people. The As'Taan have fought a long war against the Bendarri and have failed to render them extinct. The As'Taan sulk behind their frontier and closed borders and work on developing new weapons to finally drive the hated Bendarri to extinction. Thenb they'll get to work on the Federation. Musari: These people look like humanoid Mice. They are actually cute and personable. But they tend to be emotional and violent. Upon getting galactic technology from the Orions, they began roaming space as pirates, bandits and mercenaries. They are loyal to their friends, but consider governments and such things to be oppressive busy bodies and better off done without. Musari respect the notion of borders and governments precisely to the extent that they are forced to by police or military units around them. Orions: Although most Orions are friends and trading partners, there have been some incursion by Orion Pirates. Also, some Orion Businessmen specialize in smuggling and providing black market goods. These criminal Orions are also not above selling other people's technology to make a big profit. Galra Empire: The Galra are humanoids, generally Lavender in color, but they can range from deep purple to pink, orange and red. They have no hair, and bat-wing ears. Their biology and physiology are patently not from earth or any of the bendarri worlds. But their facial expressions and emotional lives seem the same as any other humanoids. The Galra are arranged into a powerful military state that exists to dominate the Galaxy. Their failure to conquer Altea annoys them and injures their pride. They have mad scientists working on super weapons to defeat the Lion Ships that guard Altea. They have been cautiously sounding out the Bendarri and have discovered, to their dismay that they may not be up to conquering the Bendarri, either. Pirates: The Bendarri are fighting another long term, slow burning battle on their corewward frontier. Raiders and pirates that seem to be a mix of Real Klingon and Orions encroach, the bulk of the Bendarri fleet is needed at the core and along the As'Taan frontier. Starfleet ships patrol the area when they can, but Starfleet is Spread thin in the area. This makes a lucrative spot for mercenaries and freelancers, as the Bendarri will pay for good guys to help them out. 'Relations:' The Federation: The Bendarri Empire gets along famously with the Federation. The principle dispute is whether the Bendarri will join the Federation or the Federation will Join the Bendarri. Each side is happy to have a border they don't have to worry so much about defending. The Border is open between the Federation and the Bendarri. The line is mainly a convinience to decide who has jurisdiction. Starfleet ships are welcomed in the Empire and Bendarri ships are welcomed in the Federation. The Klingons: Real Klingons were irritated to find another batch of "Gentlebeings" on their rimward frontier. New Klingon enjoy trading in the Bendarri region, working as mercenaries and occasionally getting into bar fights with various species of the Empire. The Fulcrum: '''In the Fulcrum region, the Corporate worlds are happy to find new customers and trade opportunities. The Kaa view the Bendarri with disdain, but are too far away and too beset with troubles to do anything but sneer at a distance. '''The Thasites: Light Thasite Probes int the area have been warded off quickly and effectively by the Bendarri fleet. It is hoped that strong shows of force have disuaded the Thasites from heading into bBendarri space. The Galra Empire: As noted above. Ferengi: As with the Orions, there are honest Ferengi looking to make a living through trade and commerce. And then there are a few who believe that a sucker is born every minute that it is morally wrong to allow a sucker to keep his money. Despite some bad incidents, Ferengi are treated on a case by case basis. 'Notable people:' Momra: Early accounts describe Momra as a human. Later accounts describe him as a monster. He seems not to age or die like normal folks. Momra is obsessed with recovering the "Power Stones" which were nodes in a powerful Rishan system. He is in for a disappointment. Some time ago, they fell dormant and will not be active ever again. Momra is insane, vindictive and angry. When he can, he likes to rule with an Iron fist. Few in the Bendarri Empire like him very much. HowaKi: Current Monarch of the Bendarri Empire, she is advancing in years but is still a powerful and benevolent presence. Darshala: First Empress of the Bendarri Empire in it's space nation phase. Her rule sets the standard for benevolence and competence. Darkeela: The Second Emperess of the Bendarri, She set up the process of succession and ensured stability in the Empire. Neiterkob: The Hero of Radipaka. In the 20th and 21st centuries, He wielded the Sword of Omens and fought a guerilla campaign against Momra with a team of friends and allies. Later he ruled Radipaka fairly and well. 'Military:' By ancient tradition, each world in the Empire maintains it's own defenses as it deems adequate. The Bendarri Defense Force rides on top of this. In practice they work on keeping parts and supply compatibility, Bendarri: The BDF is primarily a Star Navy. It runs a collection of Frigates, Escorts and Fast Battleships, (Heavy Escorts in modern parlance) They are specialized in defeating enemy starship (Usually As'Taan) These ships are, compared to Starfleet, shorter ranged, less flexible, but tougher. Bendarri ships have a special "Sprint Mode" where they can make excessive speeds for a short while - this is really hard on their drives, but allows Bendarri ships to respond to As'Taan incursions swiftly. The Bendarri can be scary ground troops when so motivated Serdesa: The Lizard Folk prefer a more three dimensional military, so they build ships around longer campaigns, setting and achieving military goals. Most Troop transports, tenders and special purpose ships in the BDF tend to be Serdesan. The Majority of the ground troops of the Bendarri Empire are Serdesan. Raqdipaka '''has a large number of small scouts, they are nimble, fast and can punch really hard. But they aren't built for prolonged combat. For serious space battles, the Radipakans have built 5 monterous battleships. Although older now, and behind the cutting edge in drive technology, they are continually updated, One Radipakan battleship can equal a task force of As'Taan attackers. When they wallow into battle, everyone else gives way or gets blasted. Radipakan action teams can be scary. Radipakan armies are fierce, but they don't tend to band together in large numbers without an external motivating threat. '''Varsanah: '''The Varsanah are somewhat lacaidaisical. They support a Bendarri Starbase, and individual Jackal folks and others from Varsanah join the BDF if they feel the urge to serve. However, out in the hintenlands of Varsanah, life can be difficult. Varsanah kids learn how to hunt, and how to hide. They learn how to survive in wild terrain. Unknown to any military planners, Varsanah is home to a reserve ofa militia who could be downright scary if motivated. '''Terceirard '''is still a chaotic "Adventurous" place. There are often small fights and conflicts happening somewhere on Terceirard. This means that Terceirard is a source for mercenaries and adventurers. Few group can equal the mayhem and destruction of a group of Terceirard adventurers in Pursuit of lost treasure or a fat payday. They have basic space defenses, but depend on the other Five Worlds for main space defense. Occasional As'Taan raids on the surface of Terceirard have regretted it, breifly. '''Forgal: Forgal is a weird case. They are clones, replicants of the survivors of a stranded starship crew. For a very long time, descendants and fresh copies have had to cope with building a civilization from the starting point of the wreck of their ship. Once the Forgal joined the Bendarri and got Galactic technology, they adopted it swiftly, with the help of fresh copies of their Starship crew. Many of people of Forgal have built up a solid, if small addition to the Bendarri Fleet. They tend toward smaller escorts since their replicants have experience with these sorts of ships. They love to escort and provide fire support for larger BDF and allied ships. They're also building SAR ships. New Cabrini: The Humans of New Cabrini view war as a horror to be eschewed. Officially. Lots of individuals will join the BDF, if they feel so inclined. The BDF maintains basic defenses and a base on New Cabrini. Tawareo: This world has built one warship, just to prove that they can. Otherwise Tawareo maintains basic defenses. Musari: Although a lot of pirates in the area are Musari or mixed Musari/Other crews, a lot of Musari mercenary starships operate for the Bendarri. They tend to prefer small scouts, raiders and attack ships. Lots of Musari enjoy the chance to explode bullies and villains with energy weapons. 'Hommond '''has experessed a willingness to cooperate with the Bendarri and their ''"Star Hawks" attack pirates aggressively. But given the nature of the Star Hawks, the Bendarri are reluctant. Category:Political Units Category:Races